Sonny, Hit the Road
by ReducedToRedemption
Summary: Summer break sends Sonny Munroe on a whirlwind trip across the country. Of course, god's little gift to the earth just happens to tag along with her. Will Chad 'drive' her crazy? Or will these be the joyride of a lifetime? Channy flavored! Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hiya. This is my first/second (depends on how you look at it) Channy fanfic. Actually, it's my**_**only**_**first/second (depends on how you look at it) fanfic at all.**

**Disclaimer: Yup. You guessed it. I own nothing. Except maybe, like, a pair of socks or something. Or a bra. But that's about it. **

**Prologue, Beeyotch (:**

"Thank you, everyone! We love you! Good Night!"

Sonny Munroe's chirpy voice echoed through all of Condor Studios, simultaneously being broadcast into the homes of thousands of delighted boys and girls.

Sonny was actually _glad_ to wave goodbye to the camera for once. As much as she loved the rush of being onstage with her friends, Sonny just wasn't into it that night; she had other, more exciting things on her mind. She was thankful that the last show of the season was over.

Usually, this sort of goodbye would make Sonny choke up-- even if the season break was only for two months. But this time, it took everything she had not to run screaming off the stage, into her car, and back to Wisconsin.

She grinned excitedly as the So Random! curtain closed and grabbed her closest uncommitted friend and costar Tawni.

"Tawni!" She squealed, eyes bright and excited, "I'mSoExcitedForOurRoadTrip! Aren'tYou? InTheCar,WeCanListenToDemiLovato. I_looove_Her. Havn'tYouEverHeardHerMusic? Youknow,SheSingsDon'tForget? AndLaLaLand? AndCatchMe? Ireallythinkyou'd-"

"-Sonny, _Sonny,_Stop!" Tawni shrieked, giggling. "You're rambling again, and you're doing it so fast I can barely understand you! I'm excited too, but really, Sonny, Calm down!"

Sonny blushed and looked down, biting her lip, but still smiling.

Just as she was about to leave the room to say goodbye to Nico and Grady, a familiar pair of shiny black shoes stepped through the door of her dressing room. As her eyes traveled upwards, she caught sight of a pair of folded arms and a slanted smirk.

Chad **Dylan**_Cooper._

"Hey, Sonshine."

**Damn. **

Sonny felt her face heat up. Great. The melodramatic, conceited (and, god help her, excruciatingly hot) actor was the last thing she needed right now. He was _not_going to make her first few minutes of freedom bad ones.

"What do you _want_, Chad?"

He put his right hand over his heart and gasped in mock-shock. "Can't I just tell my favorite Random goodbye before she goes to Wisconsin for the next month?"

"How did you know that's where I was going?" She eyed him suspiciously, secretly flattered that he, the self-proclaimed '**Greatest Actor of Our Generation**', of all people, would take the time to remember where she was going for the summer.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one contemplating the answer.

If Chad ever looked flustered, he did now. His cheeks were growing red, and he loosened his tie as he shuffled his feet. Sonny frowned. What was with him? He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Ever the improvisational actor, Chad regained composure quickly.

"I, uhhh, I heard you talking about it in the cafeteria. Even heard of an inside voice? I could hear you talking from a mile away."

Surprisingly, Sonny felt rather disappointed from this answer. Strange, this was the sort of insult her usually threw at her, and all she had ever felt before was angry. Now, she felt kind of…hurt?

Nahhh.

"Chad," She sighed. "I really don't have time for this. Or for you, as a matter of fact. So…you can leave now."

Sonny cursed herself inwardly. She hated this person Chad brought out of her. She looked up, trying to read his eyes. Had she hurt his feelings like he had (ever so slightly) hurt hers?

Chad just chuckled. "Whatever Sonny. You know you want me here. You _sooo_ love me."

Had she hurt his feelings? Apparently not.

Sonny rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since she had been with him, trying and failing at containing her blush.

"Chad. Like I said, I don't have time for you. Buh-bye, now."

He grumbled. "Fine. I'm leaving! Bye!"

"Fine."

_"Fine."_

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"Good and Good_bye_, Chad."

"Bye, Sonshine." Chad smirked, winked, and reached up to run a slightly calloused thumb across her jaw, causing Sonny's breath to hitch in her throat and her heart to go into a tailspin.  
_Goddamn _that Chad Dylan Cooper.

As soon as he left the room, Sonny turned around to see Tawni staring at her, looking smug and amused.

Sonny felt a deep blush creep across her cheeks. "What?" She asked, defensive.  
Tawni giggled. "Nothing."

Judging by Tawni's smirk and tone of voice, it sure didn't seem like nothing. But, Sonny decided to let it slide, and shrugged.

"Whatever. You done packing?"

Tawni patted her 10-ton, hot-pink suitcase. It looked more like a mini house, in Sonny's opinion.

"Just about!"

After a few minutes of last-minute packing and cheerful conversation, Zora burst through the door of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, suitcase and cold-cut catapult in hand.

"Let's do this thing!" She bellowed wildly, waving her arms around in the air and doing a funny little dance, comprised mostly of hip wiggles and butt shakes.

Tawni rolled her eyes while Sonny laughed behind her hands. She thought this would be the best summer vacation ever. She had her two friends, her mom's car, and a road-trip to Wisconsin to look forward to.

_'Oh,'_Sonny tacked on as an afterthought, _'And no Chad.'_

She smiled to herself. _'No Chad.'_

~i!iI|Ii!i~

A few minutes later, once the girls had been rounded up and were ready to go, Sonny produced a slightly ripped, slightly worn piece of paper from her pocket. Taking on a clipped tone, she addressed the piece of paper in her hand and began to explain to her friends the details of the upcoming road trip.

"Okay, guys," Sonny said, glancing down briefly at her fungenda ,"I was thinking that we could cut through Nevada, through Utah and Colorado; up through Nebraska, Iowa, and Minnesota- I think we should stop there for the Mall of America - and then we'll be in Wisconsin! My family lives right on Lake Superior, so it'll be kind of cold, but still really nice."

As quickly as it had come, her all- business tone was gone, and her bright smile was back and in full power. "As for entertainment, we've got games for the car, we can stop for ice cream along the way, and of _course_we've got music."

Sonny ran to the car, Tawni and Zora trailing behind.

"Demi Lovato, anyone? Crank up the tunes!!!"

**So. Super Short. But this chapter is just to sorta give you guys a little background. Review and I'll buy you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Girl Fights and Invites

**YAAAH, TRICK! 2 chapters in 1 day! You should love me right about now (:**

**Regrettably, I hereby inform you that I own nothing when it comes to Sonny with a Chance. But, Lord, do I wish I could.

* * *

**

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora giggled excitedly as they ran to Sonny's mom's old Buick.

This was going to be the trip of a lifetime. And how could it not be? Sonny had her two closest friends in Hollywood driving halfway across the country with her to visit her family and Lucy's. For the next month-and-a-half, Sonny got to hang out with her best friend, her brother, Tawni and Zora, and all of her friends from Wisconsin. What could be better?

Sonny smiled as she thought of how Tawni finally agreed, only just a few weeks ago. After a year of fighting, tension, and alpha-female cattiness in general, Tawni had finally come around to Sonny's bright, optimistic ways. She smiled softly to herself as she thought about it.

~i!iI|Ii!i~

_"Okay, I have the coolest sketch idea ever!" Tawni grinned at the rest of the So Random! cast. "It's almost as cool as I am pretty!...But. Not the point. The point is you're gonna love this idea!"_

_Nico and Grady looked like kids on Christmas morning. The best sketch idea ever? That was like the holy grail._

_"So, what is it?" Asked Grady, eyes shining with excitement. Nico and Marshall joined in with words of encouragement; Nico's being "Please, Tawni? This is even more exciting than finding identical popcorn twins!", while Marshall's was more along the lines of "So help me, kid. I'm dying here! This has gotta be good, or Old Condor'll have my job on the line!" _

_"Well." Said Tawni smugly, pleased to have caught everyone's attention. "Picture this. I'm a Mermaid. A mermaid _Princess_! And you guys are my loyal subjects. Anyhoo, the evil Sea-Witch Aquafina casts a spell on me and I become less_ PRETTY_!!"_

_Nico and Grady's smiles faded in an instant. Marshall grimaced and dabbed his glistening forehead__** (A/N:with sweat, not with sexy, btw, some of you got confused last time)**__ with a handkerchief. Zora just rolled her eyes._

_"Um." Sonny mumbled. "I hate to be rude, Tawni, but I've got a really great idea! What if the loyal subjects couldn't swim? That could be really funny! I mean, mermaids who can't swim? What the heck, right?" She grinned._

_Marshall looked relieved as he said, "Actually, Sonny, that's a good idea. Better than Tawni's, even." He glanced at Tawni anxiously, whose face was growing red and freshly waxed eyebrows were beginning to push together. "No offense. But this is comedic Gold! Sonny, you're a genius."_

_Sonny watched Tawni worriedly. She hated to steal Tawni's idea and twist it into one of her own like that. But it was for the sake of the show, right? Didn't Tawni want that? Still, Sonny knew what that felt like. It was the same feeling she got every time she saw Chad with some other girl. The same feeling always came back to the pit of her stomach. Like, '_Back off, bitch, he's mine!_' _

_She frowned._'Chad? Why am I thinking about Chad?_' She shook__**that**__ disturbing thought out of her head, and looked at Tawni once again. Right. Back to the matter at hand. _

_"Um, Tawn?" Sunny gulped, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "You're not mad at me are you? I mean, it was just a idea. We don't have to use it. Just…all for the sake of Comedy, right?"_

_Tawni sighed angrily, pathetically. "No, Sonny, you're idea was better. Again." _

_She glared at all of them, fixing each cast member with a an angry stare. "Gawd, ever since you got here, whenever I have an idea, it's always_, 'Ohhh, Sonny, Tawni's idea isn't good enough for us , make it better!'_ And you do. You do, Sonny. You steal my idea every time. Every time!"_

_She struggled to compose her face, close to tears. "Whatever, guys. Just do whatever. I'm done with this!"_

_"OhMyGosh." Sonny mumbled on her breath. "Ohmygosh, omygosh, omygosh."_

_Was Tawni actually__**quitting**__? Because of her? She had never been the person to hurt people so bad they actually quit something. Especially something as big as a TV show! She never _wanted_ to be that person, never even _dreamed_ of being that person._

_Sonny sighed. So much for friendship. _

_She looked up just as Tawni began to run out of the prop house._

_Sonny clenched__her__fists.__Even if Tawni did hate her after this, which she probably would, Sonny had to try to apologize. It was, in all honesty, the least she could do._

_"Tawni!" Sonny cried, racing out of the room after her. "Can you slow down? Just for a second or something? Please? I'm trying to fix us!"_

_She could hear Tawni's girlish wails floating from their dressing room. Sonny quickly switched directions; she'd been heading toward the cafeteria._

_But of course, Tawni wouldn't get fro-yo to eat away her pain. She was one of_ those _girls_.

_Sonny reached the dressing room ,and flung the door open. Thank god Tawni hadn't thought to lock it. When she went inside, Tawni was curled up on her red lounge chair, hugging a pair of purple wedges and crying to herself. Sonny felt bad, but rolled her eyes inwardly. Tawni was nothing if not materialistic._

_"Hey." Sonny sat on the arm of the seat. "I'm really sorry, Tawni. I never meant to steal your idea like that. I guess I just got carried away."_

_Tawni glared at her with watery eyes. "Hmmmph." She grumbled._

_Sonny sighed, feeling exasperated, but continued. "I really didn't mean to take your spotlight. Really, I'm not trying to outshine anyone. I'm just happy to be here." She offered a weak smile. "I don't want this to come between us. I hope we can still try to be friends." She searched Tawni's face, looking for a sign of forgiveness. She found none. Tawni was pursing her lips, eyes full of hate and face tomato red._

_"Really, Sonny?!?!" She exploded. "Really?? I hope we can still be friends? What _are_ you, in second grade? Gawd! You are so naïve! This is_Hollywood_, Honey. When you mess with Tawni Hart, Tawni Hart messes with you. Why__the_** hell**_do you think Mandy left?"_

_Tawni's voice was sharp, and her words were poison. However, Sonny knew Tawni didn't mean it. She was speaking out of hurt. Mandy didn't leave because she was afraid of Tawni, she left to expand her career. That was common knowledge._

_Still, Sonny did feel bad. Tawni had probably held this in for as long as Sonny had been at Condor studios._

_"Hoooo-kay." She slapped her hands on her knees and tried again. "Tawni. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. Okay? I know I did a couple of things to make you mad--"_

_"A__**couple**__?"Tawni interjected tearfully. "Sonny, you need to get your facts straight."_

_Sonny fought the urge to roll her eyes with all her strength. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know I kind of sabotaged your 'queen bee' sketch idea when I first got here, I'm not exactly Hollywood enough for you, I 'fraternized' with the enemy, I went on a date with James, and how ever many other things. I'm sorry, okay? I'm Sorry!"_

_Now Sonny was desperate. She had drained all her energy apologizing to Tawni, who was being unnaturally stubborn and unwavering, and really didn't want to have to start apologizing again._

_Tawni sniffed haughtily. "Sonny," She said, voice quiet, yet proud. "Flattery will get you anywhere."_

_Sonny grinned in relief. "Tawni Hart, you are the funniest, prettiest, coolest girl in the whole--"_

_"Done!" Tawni's eyes were once again full of life --and arrogance. "I forgive you, Sonny. We can try to be friends. You're welcome."_

_"Really? Oh, great, Tawni! We are gonna be so tight!" Sonny paused, thinking to herself. Her eyes lit up. "Actually, if we want to work on our relationship, you can come with me to Wisconsin for summer break. Road Trip!" She squealed excitedly, not even bothering to wait for an answer. "This is gonna be so much fun! Ooooooh, we should invite Zora, too! You wanna tell her? We leave in two weeks."_

_Sonny grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go get some fro-yo. You better get crackin' on that packin'!" She giggled, and right before she skipped away she saw Tawni crack a mischievous smile._

~i!iI|Ii!i~

_'Huh,'_Thought Sonny ,'_I never really thought about that little smirk before. She looked like she was up to something. I wonder what it was?_' Sonny, curious by nature, wanted to find out, of course. But she shook the thought out of head. Now was not the time to dwell on Tawni's strange behavior.

Tawni rushed past her with the same impish grin.

Now Sonny was really suspicious. What could she be smirking about? Just as she was about to ask, she saw a familiar shock of blond hair sticking out from the back seat of her car.

What? No. It couldn't be.

"Heyyy, Sonshine."

Wink.

"Chad?!!"

**

* * *

**

**_So. As some of you may now, this story has already been posted. Well...it sucked. But i still liked the concept, so i revised it, and the result is the story above. _**

**_Peace. (:_**

**Hey. Hi. How's it going? Do you know who I am? No? Well, then, I'll tell you. I'm that little yellow speech bubble down there. See it? It's right next to my good friends, Review, This, and Chapter. You should click on us. You know you want to...Please?**


	3. Chapter 2:On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: I may not own sonny with a chance, but I do have a lot of power. Know what that means?**

**THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH, _I OWN YOU NOW._**

**_Just kidding! Relaaaax. (:_**

Chapter 2: On the Road Again_

* * *

_

Poke.

"Chad, stop."

Poke.

"Did you not just hear what I said? Don't poke me!"

Poke.

"Oh my sweet baby _Jesus_, Chad. What part of 'stop' don't you understand? Quit it!!!!"

Poke.

"Wow. You'd think at least a little Mackenzie would rub off on you after 4 years playing him, but _no_. Seriously. I said stop poking me! What is wrong with you?"

Tawni sighed. Things had been like this the whole way through Nevada. Chad did something to make Sonny mad **(in this scenario, the poking)**, Sonny howled like a madwoman **(usually something along the lines of,' Seriously, Chad! I swear, when Tawni parks this damn car, I will kick your drama-snob butt into next **_**week!**_** ')**, Zora would roll her eyes and comment on how the two should just have sex already, and Tawni would threaten to pull over , kick everyone out, and drive to Wisconsin herself.

Besides, she said, everyone knows Wisconsin needs a little more pretty!

Tawni was all for the glass being half-full; she was an optimist, after all. (_CoughCough_NOT_CoughCough_) But Sonny and Chad's annoying behavior had been going too strong for too long. It was time for an intervention.

"Zora!" She hissed through clenched teeth as Sonny and Chad continued their violent flirt session. The younger girl looked up from the Halloway voodoo doll she had been sticking pins into. Tawni's attention was temporarily diverted; hadn't he and Zora been going out for about a year now?

She decided to ask. "Umm. Zora? What's going on with your boyfriend? You guys okay?"

"No." Zora cackled wildly, shoving another push pin into voodoo-Halloway's crotch…Ouch.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tawni tried again.

"No." Zora stuck another pin into the doll, the head this time.

"Well… you sure?" She was definitely trying her best, but everyone knew Tawni's skills at comforting were almost as bad as Portlyn's were at acting.

"_No._" Zora finally stopped mutilating the battered figure in her hands. "Tawni, you and I both know you don't care about my relationship issues. You might be an actress, but you're _really_ transparent. Almost as bad as Sonny!" She paused. "Well, not quite. Still, though. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Tawni sighed in relief. "Thank God, Zora. You know me so well. You and Halloway? Ugh. Why would I give a crap about that? "

When Zora huffed and rolled her eyes, Tawni cringed. Oops. She was trying to make Zora help her, not catapult meat into her face.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "Didn't mean that…mostly."

"Whatever." In an uncharacteristic show of juvenescence, Zora stuck out her tongue. "Now what was the problem?"

Tawni groaned. Wasn't it obvious? Surely Zora was smarter than that.

"Sonny and Chad!" She moaned, glancing towards the back seat.

Sonny was sprawled across Chad's lap, face bright red and contorted in anger, trying to reach a bag of… cookies? ( WTF? Who freaks out over a bag of cookies?) But she was obviously enjoying the feeling of being in Chad's lap, his arms around her waist. Chad was laughing maniacally, all the while stealing doting glances at her while he thought no one was looking.

Zora giggled. "Yeah. Repulsive, isn't it? They both think they can fool everyone with those_ stupid_ arguments. The only ones they're fooling is each other. I mean, I may be a genius, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees this."

"God, I know." Tawni nodded her head enthusiastically. "But what are we gonna do?"

"Well-" Zora shook her head, hiding a smirk. "I think the question is what are _you _going to do? This is Nevada, baby. _Las Vegas_ is in Nevada. I'm underage, even too young for those teenage clubs, so you're handling this one alone."

Tawni's face screwed up, completely confused. "What? Teen clubs? _What_?"

Zora rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Ugh. Tawni! Are you really that dense? You. Chad. Sonny. Teen Club. Make them dance together or something, I don't know! I'm eleven, remember? I don't know what goes on in these places! Just lock them in a closet together or something!"

"Ohhhhh." Realization was slowly dawning on Tawni's face. "Yeah! That's perfect!"

Zora looked smug. "Yup. Okay, the sign says Las Vegas is in 5 miles. There's a teen club right on the edge of the city, Lola's or London's or something. That Tipton girl, what's her name? Her dad bought it for her. Anyway, I think it would be the perfect place for Chad and Sonny to go to…do whatever it is you guys do. Hook up? Is that what you call it?"

Tawni giggled. Yes, Zora was brilliant, and yes, her plan was amazing, but for a Supergenius , Zora could be kind of slow. Still, with the little Einstein's help, she had been able to come up with a plan that would (Hopefully? Definitely. Yeah.) get Sonny and Chad together and rid the world of annoying arguments and stupid flirt- fighting for good!

Now all she had to do was find the place.

**

* * *

WHOOP! Another chapter finished!**

**Heyy, have you guys seen Meet Dave? I was watching it with my brother today (bored, bored, bored), and I realized when Dave (Eddie Murphy) teaches in Josh's classroom, the little girl who questions Dave's teaching abilities is Allisyn Ashley Arm.**

**For those of you who don't know…ZORA!**

**Crazy, huh? I _know_.**

**(**coughcough**review**coughcough**itwouldreallymakemyday**coughcough**)**


	4. Let's Get Physical

**Disclaimer: R2R is too tired to write a cool disclaimer, so…she doesn't own Sonny with a Chance. (But oh, how she wishes she did)**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 3: Let's Get Physical**

After what seemed like an eternity of endless driving (Tawni), whining (Chad), and screaming (Sonny), the 3 teens- and one prepubescent child (Zora) had finally made their way back on the road after a slight 'accident' had caused Tawni to take a minor... pit stop. This accident, of course, being Sonny and Chad. The result of this accident, apart from the aforementioned 'pit stop', was Sonny and Chad walking 3 miles to London's, the Las Vegas Teen Club of destination.

. . .

**Let's recap, shall we? **

"ZORA! Could you maybe _help _instead of just sitting there and laughing at me?" Came a shriek from the backseat of the beat-up old car.

Sonny Munroe was currently positioned under the bottom of America's Bad Boy, Chad Dylan Cooper. Although it is true that most girls in their right mind would kill to be in that predicament, there is always one exception. In this case, the exception was Sonny Munroe.

"No!" Came the gleeful cackle of the small girl sitting in front. "You got yourself into this mess. I'm pretty sure you can get yourself out." She chortled as she watched Sonny's unsuccessful struggle to get out from underneath a grinning Chad, then pulled out a camera. "But in the meantime, I'll just take a video. Tween Weekly would love this!"

Sonny's face was gaining color at a hurried pace as Chad wiggled around, trying 'to get comfortable', as he said.

Hah. Yeah.

_That_ was the real Reason.

Tawni Hart, dumb as she acted, wasn't really as feebleminded as everyone seemed to think.

She noticed the looks Sonny gave Chad, all blushing and flustered and whatnot, every time he winked or put his 'sparkly eye' advantage into full affect. She noticed how Sonny tried not to smile every time they would strike up another round of flirtatious banter, how she tried not to beam whenever he grinned or laughed or said something even remotely courteous .

She noticed how Chad turned on the charm as high as it would go for Sonny, and how it frustrated him when she seemed not to react (Well, to the untrained eye, that is. Or rather, to any other kind of eye. CDC was just _that_ oblivious) . Tawni also made note on how Chad got less and less cocky, less and less sure of himself, and more and more flustered while Sonny was around . Tawni assumed that was a good thing; everyone, Sonny especially, needed a little more Chad, a little less Jerkthrob. She was just glad that Sonny was enough to change him, at least for a while.

She may not have been book-smart, but Tawni knew a thing or two about love, and she could call it when she saw it. And with Sonny and Chad, she saw it.

Doesn't mean it was any less annoying.

So when Chad whined, _"Sonny! Stop hitting me! I don't know how you do it at chuckle city, but at the Falls, we have a little thing called mann-Ow! Stop it! Zora, do something!"_, Tawni realized it was time for these two to realize they loved each other, that they were meant to be with each other, kiss, and get it over with already.

Because, really, how much can a girl take?

She leaned over and cupped a bedazzled hand around Zora; an impressive feat, considering she was still driving the car.

"Zora!" She muttered, eyes flicking from the road (endless) to Sonny and Chad (wrestling in the backseat over nothing, presumably), "Seriously. Can we do something about those two? I don't think we're gonna make it all the way to London's before I stop the car and rip their heads off!"

She pulled away and glanced nervously at Zora before turning her eyes back to the road. "You're super-smart. Help me with this!"

For a couple of minutes, Zora seemed lost in thought Occasionally she stuck a pin through voodoo-Halloway's stomach, but mostly she stared out at the trees whizzing past, losing color in the darkening sky.

But, as they passed a sign that said 'LAS VEGAS, NEVADA- 3 MILES' her eyes snapped to attention and she whispered, "Tawni. I've got an idea. We've gotta get them to work out their differences. Stop the car. Pull over!"

"What?" Tawni was extremely confused. This was Zora's idea? To stop the car and have them work out their _differences_? What next, family counseling? Or maybe doctor Phil? She shook her hair out exasperatedly. "Zora, are you _kidding_ me with this? Work out their differences? This isn't, like, a talk show or something. I just want to make it to Wisconsin without going crazy!"

Zora stamped her little foot on the floor of the car. "_No_, I'm not kidding you. I f you would just pull over and listen to me, maybe you'd see that this isn't such a bad plan after all."

She pointed to the back seat of the car, where Sonny and Chad, oblivious to the rest of the world, were having an arm-wrestling match. Chad was using both of his hands, struggling to push Sonny's arm down. Sonny cheek's were puffed out in concentration as she put a foot up on the back of the car seat for support. By the looks of it, neither was going to give in for a while, and _that _thought, quite frankly, was repulsive.

"Besides," she continued, rolling her eyes, "It seems to me like the situation is getting kind of dire. If you can think of another plan in…" She checked her watch. "…oh-point-five seconds, tell me, because I'm about ready to tuck-and-roll."

Tawni sighed, nodded, and swerved clumsily over to the side of the road. Sonny, who had twisted around in her seat to pinch Chad, to hit her head against the window.

"Owwww, Tawni!" She moaned, running a hand across her throbbing forehead. "A little warning next time, please?

"Nope!" She turned around in the seat to gave a paternal glare to both of them. " You and Chad are seriously getting on our nerves. I mean, really, guys, you might not like each other-"

"Even though you totally do!" Zora cut in.

Tawni suppressed a smile. "-You might not like each other, but you don't have to act like wild animals! I'm trying to drive, here. "

Sonny looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, guys, but-"

Zora cut in, fixing Chad with a menacing glare, like _'YOU did this to our Sonny!' _. "**No buts**, Sonny. As punishment for your crude misconduct , you and Chad will hereby be performing manual labor."

Chad whimpered, grabbing Sonny's arm, which she pulled away almost immediately, her face a clash of disgust and pleasure.

Chad ignored the rejection, and turned to Zora.

"Zora? Manual labor?" He gulped, sounding terrified.

Zora cackled. "Yeah! Since Tawni and I can't stand your fighting anymore, and know you too well to believe that you'll stop fighting even _if _you promise…" She paused for effect.

Seriously, you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"…Tawni and I are sending you on a walk." She handed Sonny a wrinkled map. "Las Vegas is in 3 miles. Have fun!"

Tawni glanced at Zora. _Wow_. Smart little girl!

She pushed them out of the car, one after the other, and locked the door.

Before they sped off, Tawni rolled down the window and called out, "Remember you guys, make peace, not war!"

Zora looked out the window. Chad was pounding on the window, announcing that he was ''Chad Dylan Cooper'', he "doesn't need this", and he "deserves star treatment!", finishing up with a "Stupid Randoms!"

Sonny was pleading silently through the glass pane, hands clasped in front of her chest, begging them to let her go back inside.

As Tawni began to pull away from the side of the road, Zora commented, ""Jeesh. Once they get past all this sexual tension, they'll be doing more than just making peace. They're steadily on their way to be making babies."

Tawni giggled, then frowned. "Ew. Zora. You're like, 11. Where'd you hear that?"

Zora just shrugged and stuck a pin in voodoo-Halloway's back.

Ugh.

~i!iI|Ii!i~

Sonny Munroe was _furious_. When she thought about her dream vacation, the words "walking three miles in the cold with America's Favorite Puppy-Shover, Chad Dylan Cooper" didn't come to mind.

Speaking of said Puppy-Shover…

"Sonny, I'm _borrred_." Chad whined.

Sonny's insides clenched. That jerk! After everything he'd put her through for almost a year, he still expected her to snap to attention every time he wanted something. All she wanted to do was put him in his place for a minute, to show him she wasn't some… some _bimbo_ hanging onto his every word, ready to say or so whatever to get on his good side.

Because she wasn't.

Really.

She _wasn't_.

And she was going to prove it.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it, Chad?" She snapped.

He shrugged, grinning wickedly. "I don't know. You're the comedienne. Figure it out."

Sonny tensed, and forced herself to come up with a hurt-worthy retort.

"Well, Chad…I guess I will, considering I'm the only one with talent around here. "

She shrugged and turned away to hide her grin at the sight of Chad's appalled, non-believing expression .

His eyes were huge with disbelief, and his mouth hung slack. Sonny glanced back and giggled at the look on his face. Sonny picked up her pace a little, and called behind her shoulder," Yeah, Chad. I went there. Sorta sucks to get dissed like that, doesn't it?"

She grinned, impressed by her wit, and tried to keep walking, but Chad's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled. Sonny jerked back, emitting a small, surprised cry. Being the uncoordinated girl that she was (and let's not forget the 3 inch heels), she tripped over an errant branch and stumbled backwards. Before Sonny could fall back, though, she landed against a firm chest. **Chad's.** His hand, which had been clasped tightly around her wrist, moved up Sonny's arm to steady her. That feeling, the feeling of him protecting her, of keeping her safe and out of harm's way, caused Sonny to shiver. She looked up, expecting to see Chad's mocking smile. Instead, his eyes, so much darker than they usually were, traced the outline of her lips, her jaw, her…

He met her eyes, but rather than blushing and pulling away, Chad's eyes stayed firmly on her face, his expression one of quiet appraisal. His gaze held her own in a look much too intense, and Sonny could feel her face begin to heat up. Her palms slickened as his gaze moved from her eyes down to her body. His eyes lingered on the curve of her breasts, paying no attention to anything else as Sonny shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Um…Chad? You can let go now."

"No, I don't think I can." Chad's voice was husky and suggestive, and a tingle of heat and fear spread through Sonny's chest.

She sidestepped quickly. Once she was safely out of arm's reach from Chad, she spoke again.

"Jeez, Chad. All I needed was for you to catch me. I didn't ask to be raped."

Chad watched her with still-dark eyes as she began, once again, to walk along the dark road. After a few moments, he followed. Sonny had hoped she'd be far enough ahead to have time to gather her thoughts and calm her beating heart. Unfortunately, Chad's long legs took him far, and for every three steps she took, he took 1. Needless to say, he caught up with her almost instantly.

Sonny was determined to keep her front up (and her heart rate down), so she bit out, "Come back for more, Chad?''

"Sonny." He smirked. "Don't even try to play games with me. You and I both know what I do to you."

He used a finger to trace a crimson cheek.

"Feel that burning, girl? That's for me."

Sonny could feel her anger flaring up. The rage inside of her was both louder and more powerful than her attraction for Chad. How dare he just assume he could get what he wanted with the stroke of his hand or the heat of his gaze? She. Was. Not. His. Plaything.

"Get away from me, you asshole!" She spit, walking as fast as she could in her man-killer heels.

Chad just laughed, and came up from behind her.

Voice low and menacing in her ear, he said, "Next time, just don't insult my acting skills."

Then the dark tone was gone, and he laughed again.

"C'mon, Sonshine," he whispered, winding a strong arm around Sonny's waist. "We should get going if we _ever_ want to go to Wisconsin this summer."

Sonny felt her cheeks heat up, and was glad there was a blanket of darkness over the sky ,so Chad couldn't see her face.

i!iIIi!i

By the time Chad and Sonny reached London's, it was nearly 12. As they approached the parking lot, they could see Tawni's flashy pink convertible parked right in front. She was sitting on top of the hood, glowering and mumbling things under her breath, like "Stupid Lovesick Teenagers". Sonny was about to call out to her friend, but Chad silenced her with a finger to his lips, guiding her to the back of Tawni's car.

The pair moved up silently until they were right behind the angry girl, Sonny barely able to control her giggles. Chad looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, too.

"Okay, Sonshine," He whispered. "Ready? On three. One, two…"

Before Chad could even get to three, Sonny let out a loud cackle, causing Tawni to shriek, lose her balance, and fall off the hood of the car.

Tawni jumped up, brushed herself off, and crossed her arms. Apparently, she had already forgiven them for making her fall off the car, since she was already screaming about something else. "Where the hell have you two _been_? Zora and I have been waiting for-"

She stopped to count on her fingers, and the other two could hear her mumble 'one, two, three, four, five…'

"-Five hours! Do you know how boring it is sitting outside of a club for that? I couldn't go inside, of course, because Zora was with me. Everybody was in there!" She wailed. " Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber…I missed them all! Thanks a _lot_, you two. What took you so long, anyway?"

At Tawni's innocent inquiry, Sonny cheeks flamed bright red. Chad just grinned smugly and draped an arm around Sonny shoulders, which she shrugged off almost instantly. He didn't seemed fazed at all by her rejection, and glanced at Tawni.

"Hey, Blondie. Good to hear you missed us." He looked around. "Where is Zora, anyway?"

I t took Chad a couple seconds to realize what he had just said, and why Sonny and Tawni were staring at him, open-mouthed.

"Ummm, that's not what- " He stumbled over the words. "I was just…I meant…I said Zoey."

Sonny was the first to snap out of it. She grinned and clapped her hands. **(**_**'like a spazz,'**_** Chad noted. **_**'A really cute, really sunny one, but a spazz nonetheless.'**_**)**

"You remembered her name!"She whooped. "Chad Dylan Cooper remembered someone else's name!"

Sonny's expression turned serious, but her eyes still glittered with mischief.

"You know, Chad," She announced. "Remember someone's name insinuates caring."

Tawni snorted with not-so-suppressed-laughter. "Yeah, I think he _'insinuated caring'_ about a year ago. Or at least the beginning of the season." She continued to snigger until Chad pressed the heel of his shoe on her flip-flop clad feet. She winced , glared at the back of his head, and then went around to the back of the car.

"Hey, Sonny?" She called up to the front. "Can you press that black button? No, not that one, that buttons starts the car…Sonny, that one lowers the windows…yep, that one!" She smiled as the convertible's roof began to slide over the top of the car.

Sonny leaned down and peeked through the back window, watching, in a totally non-creepy way, Zora's sleeping form.  
"Chad!" She hissed. "Come look! Isn't she cute?"

The drama star leaned over her shoulder. He stared at her for a second before turning back to Sonny.

"Jeez, creep." He said bemusedly. "That's, like, super creepy of you. I can't believe-"

He tried to continue, but Sonny small hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhh!" She ordered. "She's talking in her sleep! Listen!"

She pulled Chad's head down beside her and the two pressed their ears to the door, listening in.

"Mmmmm." Zora rolled over to her side. "Halloway…Dieeeee….Will…Rule…World…Sonny…Chad…Get..It..Over…With..….Kiss…Already…"

Sonny squealed and jumped back from the window, as if the cool glass had burned her.

Chad smirked.

"Um, Tawni?" She called to the other side of the vehicle. "Is Zora gonna be okay in there all by herself?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Tawni waved away the thought of anything happening to Zora away with a manicured hand. "She'll be fine. I stuck her catapult in there in case she wakes up and gets bored. We're good to go."

"Well, come on, then." Chad came up from behind Sonny, predictably running a hand along the small of her back as he passed.

Sonny fought the sudden feeling of vivification that coursed through her body and rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Let's go." Sonny really didn't want to leave Zora out in the car for 3 hours. The girl was a genius, but she was still just that: a girl. Anything could happen to a 12 year old in L.A. She didn't know what kind of creeps were nearby. She bent down quickly to make sure all the doors were locked before reluctantly following Chad and Tawni to the door.

!i!i!i!

There was no line when they reached the club entrance. The bouncer at the door cocked a dark eyebrow at the group and waved a meaty hand to let them in. Chad and Tawni walked through the entrance with a second thought, but Sonny wavered and stopped at the door.

" I'm not so sure about this." The comment was directed towards Tawni, but it was Chad who turned around.

He rolled his eyes impatiently and held out a hand towards her.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be with you the whole night, and you can call Tawni anytime you want. I told her to leave her cell on. I had a feeling you wouldn't be too comfortable with this."

Sonny could already feel the throb of the music underneath her feet. Chad's hand was still held out to her, waiting for her to _let go_ for once and have some fun. She looked up at him. His eyes were soft and friendly, and the corners of his mouth had curled up in a reassuring smile.

"Wow, Chad. That was really sweet of you... weird..."

He quickly brushed the hair out of his eyes and grinned.

"I thought we'd already established that I _do _have my moments. Ready?"

Sonny nodded and took his hand, and the pair walked through the door.

It took Sonny a couple of seconds to fully process her surroundings.

The throbbing pulse of the music surrounded her, threading her body with an energy she hadn't had since the trip began. The floor rocked with the weight of over a hundred teenagers, bumping and grinding and stepping on toes. She could hear Eminem blasting through a giant speaker, mixed with the noise of loud shouting and singing. The club was mostly dark, with the occasional flashes of Lasers and strobe lights illuminating the room with neon pinks and greens and yellows and blues. Metallic graffiti spanned the walls where kids sharing drinks stood, surveying the crowd.

"Woah." She breathed.

Chad watched Sonny through smiling eyes.

Her mouth had dropped at the scene in front of her. Her eyes reflecting everything, from the sporadic catches of light to the jumping crowd. Her cheeks were bright with excitement. The hand holding Chad's unwittingly grasped it tighter, causing a small shock of pleasure to run up his arm.

Chad really couldn't help himself, so he wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him through her lashes, face glowing with all the possibilities of the evening. She smiled up at him. Chad though for a second that she resembled a kid on Christmas morning, until he realized that Sonny could _never_ look like a kid.

Her russet eyes were unintentionally alluring . The soft features that contrasted with a strong jaw were enough to make any man lose his mind, but Chad Dylan Cooper prided himself on being 'not just any man'. He was the star of America's freaking #1 tween drama, after all. So why was it that _Sonny _of all people was the one to make his head spin?

Gahhh. Hormones.

In a feeble attempt to shake off the libidinal feeling inside of him, Chad straightened up and released his grip on her waist.

He was sure it wasn't his imagination when he noticed a bit of a frown grace her features before the charming smile was back. What girl wouldn't hate it when the CDC himself let go? It was Chad's turn to frown when he remembered that that girl was Sonny.

Suavely, he proposed, "Sonny? Can I buy you a drink?"

She giggled nervously and high-pitched, and the sound was amusingly attractive to Chad's ears. To Sonny, on the other hand, it was incredibly embarrassing. She was sure that when he started to grin, it was because she was acting so childlike and infantile. It was extremely surprising when Chad just chuckled, murmured something along the lines of 'Cupid Flute' ( Say what?), and once again took her hand in his to lead her to the bar.

Sonny was rather unsettled at the prospect of going to the bar. She wasn't really sure what to expect. She knew that Chad wouldn't do anything to hurt her (he wasn't all bad, after all), but she wanted to walk away from London's with her values and dignity still intact. Chad seemed to sense her uncertainty, so he assured her that everything was non-alcoholic. She could even just order a coke if she wanted to. Sonny felt immensely better after that, and she followed him willingly.

Sonny wondered briefly where Tawni had run off to as she and Chad made their way through the sweaty crowd. She carefully avoided a blond girl, swinging her hair around crazily and shaking her hips to the beat of Shakira's 'She Wolf'. For a moment, the girl bore a close resemblance to Tawni, so Sonny figured she must be off doing similar things.

Sonny slid into a metallic red bar stool, wincing slightly at the cold plastic under her legs. She gazed out at a mosh pit forming, full of girls in cheap heels wearing too much makeup, and lanky, sweaty shirtless boys. Briefly, Sonny wondered what Chad would look like shirtless. Not that she cared or anything. She was just…curious. And with the 'Chabs' rumor still floating around, it was only right to wonder. She looked up when she heard a small, amused cough. Chad was looking at her, his eyes flickering with amusement.

He grinned at her flustered expression. " Hope you don't mind, but I ordered for you. You seemed kind of…distracted. A cherry coke is okay, right?"

"Oh. Yeah." For some reason, Sonny just couldn't look up at him. Something in Chad's deliberate tone told her that he knew what she had just been thinking about. Her face flushed bright red at the thought. She'd never be able to live it down if he found out.

The clink of glass on wooden made Sonny look up once again. This time, however, her attention was on the fizzy brown drink, filled to the brim with cubes of ice, rather than the jerkthrob sitting beside her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before taking a sip.

Sonny could feel the heat of Chad's gaze on the side of her head. It made her feel extremely awkward, like she was under some sort of microscope, so she decided to concentrate on the coca-cola induced burn in the back of her throat.

Chad waited until she had finished her whole glass before speaking again. And when he did, the smirk in his voice rang clear. "Uncomfortable?"

Sonny glared at him, a hot blush spreading the length of her cheeks. "No!" She exclaimed loudly, trying just a _little _too hard to convince him than necessary.

"Why?"

Sonny's blanched slightly. "Why what?"

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

She looked at him warily. He didn't seem to be joking. His blue eyes looked sincere, but swirled with confusion.

She shrugged. "I dunno. This place is just…weird."

"Weird?" Chad looked genuinely surprised. "Really? I knew it would take a little getting used to, but Tawni and figured you'd end up liking it eventually."

"It's cool I guess, but…"She shrugged again, not really wanting to finish her sentence. Chad was acting sort of nice now, but she assumed it was all part of his plan to get with one of her friends when they reached Wisconsin. Totally a Chad Dylan Cooper thing to do, when she thought about it. Sonny knew that if she did or said something embarrassing, Chad wouldn't be able to resist making fun of her or saying something to Tween Weekly. So, to keep anything bad from happening, she kept her mouth clamped shut.

Sonny thought he would get the message, but the blond actor looked at her expectantly. He cocked a brow. "Yes?"

No use getting out of this one.

"I just…I just feel out of place. I mean, look around! " Sonny scanned the crowd quickly, her eyes landing on a bottle blond dancing at the edge of the crowd. The girl's fur vest fur vest hung loose on her shoulders and was much too long, nearly covering the frayed hem of her Baby Phat short shorts. Her clumsy feet were clad in bright red hooker boots, and her manicured talons ran along her torso, where a hot ink belly shirt barely covered her non-existent chest. Too sum up the girl's overall appearance: Trash.

Sonny crossed her arms and turned back to Chad. "Take her, for example. Look at her close. And now look at _me_."

Chad glanced down at Sonny's yellow strapless sundress. It looked fine to **him**.

"I don't get it." What was wrong with Sonny? She looked so much more classy than any other girl in this dumb place.

Sonny sighed, half irritated, half upset. "They're all dressed to go out and party. Even you and Tawni are. I'm…not." She looked down at her outfit wistfully. "Who wears a sundress to go out clubbing?"

Chad smiled at the frustrated looks she was giving herself. Sonny was just too darn cute. Her lower lip stuck out in a childish pout, but he knew that she was completely serious. Pouting like a toddler was just how Sonny rolled.

"Sonny." He murmured, taking her hand, which was ice cold from her coke. "Nobody cares what you're dressed like. You're here to have fun, to let go. If you're going to let something as trivial as what you're wearing get to you, how do you ever expect to have fun? I thought you were Sonny Munroe! Eternal Optimist! "

He paused to see how Sonny was taking his little pep talk. It seemed to be working, since a ghost of a smile began to appear on her lips. Chad took that as his sign to continue. "Besides, that girl looked kind of like a slut. Look at her now! She's doing Sprite body shots with some dude. That's just trashy. She's got nothin on you, Sonshine."

Sonny laughed delightedly, feeling extremely better. She grinned an appreciative grin at the boy next to her. Jumping up and throwing a couple bucks on the booth to pay for her coke, she pulled Chad along with her.

"You're right! Thank you so much, Chad. Let's go dance!"

If his face could fully express the surprise he was feeling, Chad's eyebrows would've shot through the roof. He hadn't expected Sonny to feel better that quickly. Sonny was just as stubborn as he was, so why wasn't she wallowing in her sadness and making the world feel her pain like he would?

Oh. Right. Sonny Munroe. Eternal Optimist.

But if she wanted to dance, he sure wasn't complaining.

"Well, Munroe. You sure get better quick."

Sonny blushed, halfheartedly hitting him on the shoulder. "Save it, Cooper, or you'll be dancing alone."

"Like I wouldn't find another girl to dance with in three seconds." As Sonny led him through the bumping crowd, Chad grinned, catching her eye and holding it.

Her feisty,_ "Mmmm. Yeah. With an ego that big, I'm not sure the girl would even be able to see you behind it."_ Earned an actual laugh from Chad, something that never happened during their fighting, flirtatious or not.

The two were both feeling the love (hypothetically, of course) as Sonny caught one of Chad's hands to lock it around her waist. His other hand followed obediently. Chad smiled down at Sonny as she turned around in his hold and began to grind against his pelvis. That was an extremely surprising move coming from the girl who, just minutes before, had been afraid to even be seen. He leaned down slightly to take a sniff at her writhing hair. It would be creepy if anyone else did it, of course, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper, so that made it okay.

He caught one of her hands, which had been wound around the back of his neck. "Whoa, there, Sonshine. Getting a little ahead of ourselves, now, aren't we?

She grinned up at him through her eyelashes, getting bolder by the second. Her voice was a breathy whisper. "I thought that what you wanted, Cooper. You know, have fun, let go?" She asked, referring to their earlier conversation.

Chad groaned low in his throat, not really trusting himself to open his mouth since he was sure that the first thing he would do to Sonny was attack her with his lips. He smiled a bit at the exaggeration until he looked down again into Sonny's eyes. Despite the rapid movement of both teens, Chad could see her eyes perfectly clear. Closer than ever to the deep brown, he noticed the small copper flecks swimming about amidst all the dark chocolate. Chad didn't even know you could have different colored specks like that. Little did he know Sonny was thinking the same thing about him.

Their bodies moved together perfectly, although neither was dancing to the music, opting to follow the beat of each other's pounding hearts instead. Sonny took a ragged breath, trying for sexy and fisting a hand in Chad's shaggy hair. Judging by the way he scrunched his eyes as tight as possible, she had succeeded. His hand on her waist pulled her even closer than before, forcing her face to tilt up to his. For a second, the uncertain feeling of _will he or won't he? _spread through the pit of her stomach, filling her body with a dull heat.

Chad seemed to consider the possibility of kissing her, too, before he suddenly spun her around, causing Sonny to let out an infectious giggle. She ended up with a hand against his stone chest.

Her hair seemed to have a mind of its own, it's long, dark strands cascaded down her back, spilled over her shoulders, and swept across her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Her smile, though. When Sonny's full lips stretched across her face, showing off wide teeth and an unapologetic smile, it was magic. She was, in that moment, the most beautiful thing Chad had ever seen(besides himself, of course). He had seen this smile before, but never once had it been directed at him. No, wait-actually, it _had_. But sonny had been in a fat suit, which was sort of distracting.

He knew it was a now-or0never moment. Sonny was always either too angry at him or too excited about something else to ever do something about all their sexual tension. It was time to take matter into his own hands. _'And anyway,' _He thought, brushing aside any split-second feelings of insecurity, _'It's not like she's gonna reject me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Who wouldn't want to kiss these babies?'_

He caught Sonny's arm, ending their grinding session, to shoot her a tried and true smoldering look. A thousand different looks played across her face. Her features were expressive, but too fast for Chad to decipher all of them. However, he did catch a few. Confusion came first, then suspicion, then happiness. Next was hopeful, then amused, before she finally settled on a mildly questioning gaze. Chad figured he better just answer the question the easy way and let his lips do the talking.

He leaned I slowly, eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips, cautiously, as if warning her. Sonny smirked slightly, as if she had been expecting this to happen.

Just before their lips met, Chad murmured, "Sonny?"

She gave him a lazy, half-lidded look. "Yeah?"

"I really-" He started to tell Sonny that he really did care, that he wanted to be the one that she danced with forever; but was interrupted by a high- pitched shriek. It was Tawni.

"Sonny! Chad!" She cried, paying no attention that their lips were just centimeters apart, which proved that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

The feel of molten lead spread through Sonny's stomach again. What could have happened? Was it her home? He family? Her friends? Her-

"Zora's missing!"

"….What?" A choked sound of horror and non-belief spilled out from Sonny's gaping mouth.

Zora was…what?

"Tawni crumpled into Sonny, who was left to support the weight of both Tawni and the pain of her shocked grief.

"You guys...We should have…I should have known…Sonny, you were right…I can't believe…Zora's gone!

**

* * *

**

**Duh nuh nuhhhhh. CLIFFY!**

** ++I am so sorry for updating sooner! School got crazy, and then i got the worst case of writer's block ever. And in the 4th Chapter, too! Errghh. **

****** Sonny's next stop on the Road Trip is Utah. I've never been to Utah(actually, I've never been to Nevada, either, but this was chapter was pretty easy to write), so I don't really know what our friends could do there. Anybody know? Review or PM me!**

**By the way, did anybody see Demi Lovato on Grey's anatomy? I didn't. I really wanted to, but I had to write this. **** Aaaand, the thought of Crazy Demi Lovato kinda scares me.**

**Peace out Suckas! Review!**


End file.
